Taming the Green Dragon
by Fire Witch2
Summary: The HP gang is now in their 6th year and they recieve a new student from America. Kalena becomes friends with Hermione and becomes Draco's new girlfriend. Pansy find out Kalena's secret and then everything goes wrong for her. Please r/r.
1. New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own the dog which is in the process of cleaning my toes, though.

"Sir. Sir. Wake up sir, you go back to school today." 

A mumbled "Ok" could be heard through the pillow. The blonde turned over onto his back, while keeping his eyes closed. 

"Whoever woke me up better scram before I open my eyes." 

With that, the elf quickly ran out of the room and down the hall. Draco opened his eyes and looked up at his stone ceiling, staring at all the cracks. He lied there for a few minutes, creating pictures in the cracks with his mind. 

He finally stretched and stood up, grabbing a pair of jeans and put them on over his green and silver boxers. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs to the dining room, where there was already a meal set out for him. After eating half his meal he finally noticed that he was eating alone. There was no insults from his father, actually there was no sounds from anyone. 

"LuLu! Come here!" 

An elf, with half of her right ear gone, came walking out of the kitchen and knelt down in front of him without looking up. 

"What does sir need?" The elf asked in a squeaky, female voice. 

"Where the bloody hell are my parents?"

"LuLu, does not know sir. Sir's father only asked me to give this to you." 

She pulled a peice of parchment out of her pillowcase and handed it to him, with her eyes still on the floor. Draco took it and read it to himself: 

__

Draco,

Your mother and I have left to go to Italy on business. Make sure to get on

the train on time to school. We will be here for a while, so you are to stay at the 

school during vacations. 

"Aren't they the concerned parents. The bastard didn't even sign it." He crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor. He checked the clock on the wall and frowned. 

"Shit, I have to go soon. LuLu, fetch my bags and call the driver while I finish eating." LuLu stood up, bowed and walked away. 

_LuLu is very obedient, I wonder why father is always hurting her. _He didn't think about it too long, remembering he was running late. He finished his food and then walked out to the awaiting car and got in. When he got to the airport the driver piled his luggage on a trolley for him. 

Ah, the perks of being rich. He smirked and entered the station, pushing the trolley towards platform 9 3/4.

______________________

"Hermione are you ready to go dear? Hermione, are you even up? We have to leave in five minutes young lady, get your butt out of bed." Hermione sat straight up and jumped out of bed. 

"Jesus Mum, Why didn't you wake me sooner? I'm going to be late!" She knew she didn't have to worry much, she never worried about her looks much. She pulled on a shirt, jeans, sandles and ran downstairs.

_I'm glad I packed yesterday, just in case._ She was known for being a sound sleeper when it came to the early mornings.

"Ok Mum, let's go. I'm going to miss the train, I just know it." She whined and wiped away tears from her eyes. She grabbed a peice of toast from a plate and followed her mom out the door and to the running car. They raced through back streets, knowing quite a few from past occasions. 

When they arrived at the station, pulling up behind a fancy car which was leaving. She ran and stole someone's empty trolley when they weren't looking and began piling her stuff on as quickly as she could.

______________________

Draco was mad when he saw a small family of muggles standing in front of the platform so that he couldn't get through. He parked his cart near a wall and decided to watch the scenery of the muggle girl. She had dark red hair, not like the Weasleys; she was wearing a tight black tank top, which exposed a toned stomach, and baggy jeans which had to be held on with a belt.

__

Now why can't the girls at Hogwarts dress and look like that? Why did muggles have to look sexy? It wasn't fair that the looks should be wasted on such low creatures. She looked at him and he pretended to be looking at something else. 

She hugged her parents and then checked out everything on her cart. As he was looking back at this beautiful muggal, he glimpsed a bird cage sitting on top of her cart. Before, he could get a closer look he was rammed from behind. 

"Watch where yo..." His normally pale skin turned red as he saw the person who hit him.

"Potter, you bastard."

"No, I believe my parents were married. How bout your's Malfoy?" Harry grinned and pushed past him and onto the platform before he could answer. 

Wait a sec, where did that girl go? He looked around and saw as the girl's parents had just left the station, but the girl was no where to be found.

_Damn. She couldn't be a witch, she's too old to be a first year and I've never seen her before._ He shrugged it off and boarded the platform. He loaded his luggage as he watched Ron and Harry waiting near the entrance for someone.

_They're probably waiting for the mudblood. That's so sweet, I think I'm going to puke. Well I better start looking for Crabbe and Goyle._ He got on the train to meet up with his 'friends'.

______________________

"Bye Mum, I gotta go." She hugged her and waved as she ran into the station, knocking a few people over on the way. 

_Damn, damn, damn. I'm going to miss the train, I shouldn't have stayed up to memorize the Charm's book. _She knocked over a few more people and ran through the barrier, forgetting to watch out for muggles.

"Hermione, over here!" She saw two handsome guys waving to her and running over. Over the last couple of years they had become much more attractive and had grown into their looks, not that she noticed at all. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late. We better get on the train." They helped her with all her stuff and then they ran on the train at the last minute. 

"That was close, thanks for helping with my stuff. Let's go find a compartment though." The other two nodded in agreement and set off looking. 

"Well this is the last one." They opened it, seeing only a girl with dark red hair sleeping. She had something on her ears but he didn't know what it was. 

"What is that on her head?" He looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Its called headphones. You use them to listen to music on CDs. I'll explain it to you another time, she obviously doesn't mind us in here." They sat down right as Ginny walked in.

"Hey guys! Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, of course." They all agreed mutually. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and they started talking about their summers while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, they all ignoring the still sleeping girl in the corner.

______________________

Draco started getting bored from his less than intelligent conversations with Crabbe and Goyle and decided to search for the three people he most enjoyed bugging. He heard the nauseatingly happy laughing coming from a back compartment and knew his search was over. He slid open the door and smirked at the compartment. 

"What's so funny?" He asked staring at the group before him: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and....the girl. 

She is a witch then! I wonder if they know her? His train of thought was interrupted by a red head.

"Your face." Ron said standing up, which caused the two bodyguards to step forward. 

_My face? What the? Oh my question, I forgot about it. _

"Oh that's a good comeback, really. So which one of you ladies wants to have a quick shag before we arrive?" He smirked at Hermione and Ginny who both turned a shade of pink before remembering that this was Malfoy who offered. Ginny threw a chocolate frog at him and he caught it. 

"Why thank you for your kind gesture, Miss Weaselette." This caused Harry to stand up next to Ron.

"Get the fuck out Malfoy!" Harry yelled while pointing his wand at him. 

"You have quite a mouth on you Potter. Who knew?" Draco smirked again and then saw someone move out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey you people, would you mind?" They all looked at the once sleeping girl who had removed her headphones and was sitting up. 

Draco could now see her better but she still looked beautiful. She was wearing jewelery he couldn't see earlier: a silver dragon with a ruby in it's mouth dangled from a string of leather around her neck, she also had ruby studs in her ear with a silver ring in her cartilage and a silver dragon on her belt buckle.

_She likes dragons, has good taste in jewelery, is beyond beautiful and isn't a muggle, I think its time me and Pansy broke up._ He smirked as he saw she was checking him out as well and not looking dissappointed at what she saw. She looked back at all of them and smiled.

"Now then, this was my compartment before any of you showed up and I let you sit here. so get along or get the hell out." They were stunned that someone would smile to say that. Draco just smiled and knew she had to be his.

"I don't believe I've seen you before uhh.." 

"Kalena. Kalena Thomas. Yes you have seen me. At the station I saw you checking me out." She smirked and he semi blushed. 

"I moved here during the summer from America and I was accepted to Hogwarts. By the way, what kind of a name is that? My old school was Montgomery, that's a normal name." The guys nodded and they were mesmerized by her beauty, both physically and vocally.

"Is anyone going to talk? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." She looked worried.

"They're just be boys and staring at you breasts." Hermione explained and as she did caused all the guys to snap out of their trance.

"Oh, ok then. I'm use to that. Stare all you want at what you can't have, boys." She smiled.

"Well, can't have yet. I'm my boyfriend's property and I am currently seeking a boyfriend." Then all at once they all asked her to go out with her and she laughed.

"Maybe. What are houses? I heard about them in my letter." But before the boys could say anything she pulled out her wand and pointed it at them.

"Conticeo. There, much better." The boys looked frightened, as they tried to talk but couldn't.

"Don't worry its a simple spell which causes the people to lose their voice temporarily." Hermione said grinning at the sight of the boys trying to talk.

"You know your stuff. Yes it is. I was wondering if you of the other girl would like to tell me what the houses are since you're sane." The girls laughed. 

_I think I could get to like her._ Hermione thought and then nodded and introduced the non-speaking people and Ginny. After Kalena talked to Ginny some, Hermione explained the different houses, what each house stands for personality wise, how the students are sorted and was about to go into a short history about the houses' founders when a voice interrupted.

"I think that's enough Granger." Said a cold voice which shocked everyone. The other guys tried to use their voices but they were still not working.

"I see you have had practice against that one, it wore off in half the time." Kalena said checking her watch.

"My father uses it on me when he doesn't want to talk to me." He smirked at Harry and Ron still trying to talk.

"Well with this new information on houses, I have decided something. I will only date people in my own house and no offense but the only two canidates, in here, that I'll say yes to is Draco and Harry. The rest of you don't even bother." Ron and Draco's bodyguards frowned.  


_Cocky little bitch isn't she? She'll be in Slytherin for sure, now to go break up with Pansy....._

"Well it was nice to meet you Kalena, but I must be going. " 

"Thank God." Ginny whispered under her breath.

"She speaks! Yay! Bye Draco." She waved as he left and shut the door, as he looked at everyone else with daggers in his eyes.

"Is he gone? Ok, expio taceo." She said pointing her wand at Harry and Ron. 

"You can speak now." She put away her wand as the two were confused in whether or not to be mad at her for putting the spell on them or happy for her taking it off.

"You can be mad at me if you want, I don't care. And sorry Ron, you're just not my type. No hard feelings?" He nodded.

"I think we should be there soon, we should change into our robes." Hermione said while looking out the window.

"Robes?" Kalena had a puzzled look on her face.

"You don't have any robes? You can borrow mine if you want." Hermione suggested.

"Its fine, I'll ask them if I can wear my old school's outfit."

"What's that?" Harry asked still staring at her breasts.

"What I'm wearing now. They let us where whatever we wanted." 

"I hope they let you." Ron said as Ginny slapped him for joining Harry in staring at Kalena's breasts.

"Why are boys always such assholes?" Hermione asked watching Ron rubbing his cheek in pain. They pushed the boys out and took turns changing into their robes and then talked the rest of the way. Hermione and Kalena finding out that they were both muggle borns helped to give them something else in common.

The train slowed down in Hogsmeade Station and everyone began piling out. Draco, followed by his bodyguards, walked towards the carriages, ignoring the huge oaf ushering first years to boats. He climbed into a carriage only to be accompanied, also by Pansy Parkinson. Almost immediately she began kissing him and ruffling his hair. 

"Go away Pansy. You're messing up my hair. Oh yeah, I'm breaking up with you too." He pushed her out of the carriage and shut the door, acting like nothing happened as he fixed his hair. They approached the castle and he quickly went inside, just in time to glance Harry and Ron racing to the Great Hall and Hermione, Ginny and Kalena slowly walking behind them. 

Immature, idiots. I hope they get caught. They don't deserve to have such a beautiful woman as a friend. He entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin's table, having Crabbe and Goyle sit on either side of him. He caught up with a few friends and then was silenced when the first years walked up to the sorting hat. 

He then saw Kalena in the line to be sorted. He watched her the entire time and waited til everyone was done and only she stood there. 

"May I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall said and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"If you haven't noticed we have a new student who hasn't been sorted yet. Kalena has transferred from Montgomery's School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, in America. We normally would choose a house which was close to the one she was in, but since they did not have houses we will now sort her. Go on dear." 

Kalena, what a beautiful name. A beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman. I may have to see how beautiful she is under those clothes. She better get into Slytherin, I'm not having Potter's hands all over her. By looking at the stares other guys were giving her, he could tell they wanted her in their houses too, since it had already been spread she would only date in her house.

The girl sat down and placed the hat on her head. After about a minute the hat yelled "Slytherin!" and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers, especially from the guys. She smiled at the professors but for some reason saw shock and confusion in their faces. 

"Did I do it wrong?" She asked Professor McGonagall with a worried expression on her face. 

"No, no dear. Just that...we'll discuss this later. Go take a seat." Kalena nodded and handed her back the hat before heading to the table. Draco smirked. 

"Crabbe move so the pretty lady can sit down." He said pushing him off his seat and waved Kalena over. 

"Hi. Can I sit here?" She smiled already knowing the answer and he nodded. She looked up and saw the headmaster talking.

"Oh, are we supposed to be listening? Eep." Draco laughed at her "eep" and wonder how someone so innocent got into Slytherin, but then remembered earlier. Dumbledore then finished his speech and food appeared onto the plates. 

"Yay, food. I haven't eaten all day." She started piling food onto her plate.

"So you going to go out with me?" He asked while he saw Pansy walk up and put her hands on her hips. 

"Sure I'll go out..." She was interrupted by an angry looking blonde. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get the hell away from my man, bitch." She said while wrapping her arms around Draco. 

"Not like I was sucking his dick or anything. What the fuck is your problem?" Draco looked shocked at what just came out of the innocent looking girl, even though he was pre-exposed to it. 

She is Slytherin and my girlfriend material. She stood up and stepped aside.

"Have this chair if it means so much to you." Pansy sat down and smiled as if she won. 

"I think I lost my appetite. Draco, I'm going to search for my room now. Sorry for bothering you and your girlfriend." She walked out of the hall and Pansy grinned. 

"You're all mine now, Draky." He dodged her kiss. 

"Bullshit, I broke up with you if you've already forgotten. Now go away, or better yet I will." He got up and left her pouting. 

__

Now where did Kalena go? She doesn't know how to get to the common room. 

"Draco? Looking for me by any chance? Where's your girlfriend?" He looked at the girl and smirked. 

"She's not my girlfriend. Just some whore, who likes to get into my pants." 

"Well I don't blame her, I bet it'd be worth it." He looked her up and down again. 

"You're more bloody naughty then you give off. Want to go back to my room and I can see how naughty you can be?" She smiled and then started running in the opposite direction. 

"Try and catch me first!" Before he could register what she said, she was gone. 

__

Whoa she's fast, she must be an athlete. He started running after her. 

Shit where did Kalena go? She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around him, the quickly covered his eyes. 

"Guess who."

"Kalena by any chance?"

"Oh you're no fun." She uncovered his eyes.

"We're going back to the common room now. You did say yes to my question right?" He asked while grabbing her legs, so she couldn't move and started towards the common room.

"Maybe. I can't really remember." He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it. He ran the rest of the way to the common room.

"Are you positive you don't know?" He started rubbing her thighs and smirked when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped outside the common room.

"Pure blood." He entered and walked over to the couch and dropped her on it. He lied down on top of her and started kissing her, slipping his tongue in her mouth and running it along hers. 

"Just in case you don't know, yes I would love to go out with you?" She smiled and returned to the battle of their tongues.

"That's what i thought was your answer." He smiled and then stood up and walked over to the couch opposite her, sitting down. 

"Stopping before we have to charge admission to the other students?" They both started laughing. 

"Well I'm hungry, know any food spells?" She asked sitting up and smiling.

"Food spells?"

"Yeah. Like to get some chips or Cheez-Its or pizza?" 

"What are Cheez-Its?" He knew a wide variety of foods since his family traveled a lot but had never heard of this. 

"You're shitting me right? I am the junk food queen." They both started laughing again and he stood up and bowed. 

"Well your majesty may I show you to your room and we may eat?" They hooked arms and he showed her into the sixth year's room. 

"My stuff its already here, cool. Where's Jaeger? Where is he?" Kalena started searching frantically through her stuff. 

"What'd they do with him?" 

"Who's Jaeger?" Draco asked while sitting on her bed. 

"My crow. He's not here." 

"A crow? Why do you have a crow? Don't they use owls where you come from? And don't worry he's probably in the owlery." She stopped looking and sat on the bed next to him. 

  
"In America we use more common birds like crows or pidgeons and the such. We only use owls for the really big packages and even then we only use them at night. We've had several instances which people saw the multitudes of owls flying to give out acceptances to schools or delivering gifts, it got real crazy. Americans are bored most of the damn time so they notice anything out of the ordinary. I'm talking too much, let's eat before the others get here." Before he could say anything she got out her wand and stood up, pointing her wand at a empty space. 

"Accio mensa. Appono cibus Caelestis." A table appeared and what looked like a variety of American foods. 

"Adveho mensa. Dos patina." The table floated to next to her bed and then two plates appeared. She looked over at a shocked Draco.

"What? Do you not like these foods? Administro cibus Caelestis." He watched as food floated onto her plate.

"I've never heard of these spells before, who taught them to you?" 

"No one. I made them myself. All you really need to know is how to understand magic and hot to understand Latin. You understand those and if you're powerful enough, you can make your own spells." She watched his jaw drop.

"So you're saying you could have a spell to do anything? World domination. Instant death of anyone who you think if bugging you today?" He helped himself to some of the food that was set out on the vast table.

"You'd have to be really powerful for that, I doubt anyone could do either of them. I can only do really simple ones. It takes a lot out of you to make a spell, you have to be very strong magically and mentally; I've only made about twelve spells. All you really do is take Latin and form the short sentences of what you want." She picked up her quesadilla and took a bite of it.

"That really is amazing. I heard the word Caelestis a few times, what does it mean?"

"Its my middle name and signature actually. Whenever you make a spell you add your middle name at the end to show its yours and opnly you can use it, when you die your name dissappears from the spell so the spell doesn't die with you. Some selfish wizards and witches didn't want anyone to have their spells so they would murder their own souls before they died, which caused the spell not to exist anymore. While the person is alive the spell exists in their soul, bonded with them. It's quite complicated and I'm boring you enough." She finished off her quesadilla.

"Actually, quite the opposite. I'm surprised I'm never heard of this before. Would it be possible for me to learn the technique and use it?" Trying some Cheez-Its which he decided was good and grabbed a couple handfuls.

"Sorry but you are born with it, my teacher said only one in every hundred years can do it. It use to be a really common ability, which is why we have so many spells to date, but then blood lines started getting weaker through the centuries. You have to have a really strong blood line to recieve the ability and be able to master it, which is why it was weird with me because..."

"Who the fuck do you think you are eating up here with my Drakie?" They turned to see a very angry blonde standing in the doorway.

"I think we were in the middle of talking and he's not your Drakie anymore, sorry." She smiled angelically and threw a Mento at her.

"What the fuck is this?" Pansy caught it and sniffed it.

"You eat it, not sniff it. Its a mint, you know something you need really, really badly, I mean damn. I think you went down on too many guys and forgot to brush or something." Draco started laughing. Pansy threw the mint at him and he caught it and ate it.

"Thanks." He smirked and watched as Pansy walked over and sat on the table and leaned over to kiss him.

"Effligo mensa Caelestis. Evaneo mensa Caelestis." Kalena said smiling and pointing her wand at the table as it cleared and dissappeared, making Pansy fall on her ass and cry out in pain.

"Ow, I think I broke my ass. Drakie help me, please?" She made her eyes water and reached out to him. He smirked and leaned over, slipping his tongue into Kalena's mouth as they continued their tongue battle from earlier. 

Pansy narrowed her eyes and left the room, spotting a seventh year sitting alone near the fire. She made tears roll down her cheeks and walked over to him. He looked up at her and she sat on his lap and ran her tongue over his lips. 

"Draco dumped me. Do you think you could comfort me, in your bed all night long?" She felt his agreement poking through his pants before he nodded and followed her up the stairs to his room.

"I better get to bed, I'm still getting use to the time difference. I'll talk to you tomorrow? at breakfast?" Draco leaned down and kissed her one more time before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

_He's hot, intelligent, and mine, all mine. This is going to be a great school year, maybe my parents were right about moving here._ Kalena laughed at her thoughts, she had never admitted her parents were right about anything. She turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Draco walked up to the sixth and seventh year boys room and from outside the room he could hear Pansy's moans. He was about to sleep in the common room when he got an idea and smirked, pulling out his wand. He cracked the door open and pointed his wand at the two on the bed.

"Conticeo durus." He whispered and immediately the room fell silent. He walked into the room like nothing had happened and got into his own bed.

_That should keep them quiet for about an hour so I can get to sleep. I wonder if Kalena is asleep yet. What am I thinking? Since when do I care about a girl, even if its my girlfriend. She's different then the other girls, I'll admit that. She beautiful, smart, witty, funny, and the way she kisses, I could do that and nothing else forever. Even though we started fast, she's not a whore in any way, we just seemed to click. There is something different about her though, and her name sounds so familiar._ He could hear Pansy slam the door and smiled at how mad she should be. He then thought back to Kalena as he drifted off to sleep.

In Gryffindor Tower, two Grffindors were also thinking about Kalena. Hermione was writing in her diary as she thought about her and wrote all about the train ride and all she knew about Kalena. 

_Dear Diary,_

_.....I just feel like we will be able to be friends. Harry and Ron have eachother,_

I'm just the third wheel, not needed. Ginny is my friend but we're far too 

different to be great friends. I knew we were going to get along very well 

when she said she liked Harry over Ron, with me its the opposite. That's

how it should be, that way you don't fight over guys and it doesn't ruin a 

friendship. I would never fight with anyone over Harry or Malfoy, and she said 

herself that Ron isn't her type. I don't see what anyone could ever see in 

a guy like Malfoy. Oh my, its one o'clock. Classes start in the morning, I need to 

be well rested for the new semester. Goodnight.

Kisses and Hugs,

Hermione

Hermione shut her diary and slipped it inside her pillowcase. She put her quill and ink under her bed and then lied down, shutting her eyes thinking of Ron. She smiled at her thoughts and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

_Why did she have to be put into Slytherin? I was so sure she'd be in Gryffindor, I was positive that someone like her couldn't be evil and then to seal the deal she's a muggle born. I thought that only pure bloods could get into Slytherin. There's something really weird going on here and I plan to find out what it is._ Harry stayed awake thinking for atleast another hour about all the possibilities of what could be going on. Close to dawn his eyes slowly and reluctantly closed for the last couple of hours before waking up for classes.


	2. Kalena's Secret

A/N: Please review. I don't mind flamers but be contructive. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you think I'm J. K. Rowling, I know a nice place with padded walls for you...

_~~"Kalena. Wake up dear." Kalena opened her eyes and she saw two people holding a baby, standing in front of a door. The door opened and the mother handed the baby over to someone else. _~~

She sat up in bed in a cold sweat and looked around at this unusual place she was. She saw the green and silver colors of the four-poster bed and remembered where she was.

_That dream again, what does it mean? Oh well, I better go and get some breakfast._ She checked her clock and saw it was only five in the morning.

_Great, I'm up early. Damn time difference. I'll go walk around until breakfast or something._

She changed into a white tank top, similar to the one she wore the previous day, and a tight pair of jeans. She then dug through the stuff under her bed and found a pair of sandals and put them on. She pulled out her wand after putting her hair up and pointed it at her stuff.

"Abnuo adepto Caelestis." 

_There now I don't have to worry about anyone stealing my stuff. Now down to the common room to sit by the fire._ She left the room and walked down to the fireplace but the fire was out.

_Damn. Well I guess its good I brought my wand._

"Aduro flamma." The fire started again and she sat down, staring into the fire thinking to her self.

_I wonder what that dream means. the woman kinda looks like me in a way, so maybe its the future. Dreams are suppose to have some reason behind them, so this has to also. The man didn't look familiar at all, so does that mean I'm not marrying someone I already know? Maybe I'll ask that Professor McGonagall or something. That's another thing, why did she look at me like that? It was so weird that the teachers were all confused. Oh look at the pretty painting. Damn my attention span. I need to go for a walk._ She got up, put out the fire and left out of the common room.

______________________

"Hello? Who is there?" Professor McGonagall looked over into the shadows and then saw a young girl.

"Kalena? Why are you out of bed? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Sorry, I didn't know I couldn't walk around. Is there a place I could go while I wait for everyone else to get up?"

"You could go to the library and read but besides that there's only your common room. But before you go I'd like to speak to you. When we received your information from Montgomery they said you were a muggle born, not a pure blood. That is true correct?" Kalena nodded with a confused look on her face as to why it mattered.

"Then that is most curious that you were sorted into Slytherin. All Slytherin's are pure bloods, there have been no exceptions until you." The shocked student stood there, silently analyzing all that was just said.

"And I must warn you to not tell anyone you are muggle born. Slytherin do not like muggle born, they will only associate with pure bloods." McGonagall saw all the color drain from Kalena's face.

"What's wrong dear? Are you sick?"

"I already told four people I'm a muggle born." 

"Oh my, who? Tell me please."

"Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Is this going to get me kicked out?" Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them away, she was just getting use to Hogwarts.

"No, of course not. You are a model student and witch from your old school if I'm not mistaken, and we don't want to get rid of something like you that easily. That reminds me, did they ever discover how you have the gift?" 

"No ma'am."

"It is truly a miracle then. Well I will have a word with those students about your secret at breakfast, now are you going to the library?" Kalena nodded and smiled.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I do have a question though. Why does blood matter so much here?"

"Families who are pure blood think they are better than everyone else, such as the Malfoy family for instance. They are just brought up that way and know nothing else."

_Malfoy? No, not Draco. We just got together. I just won't tell him, ever._

"Miss Thomas, are you listening? The library is down that corridor and up that staircase, on the left."

"Thank you, professor." 

"Oh and Miss Thomas. I see you have no robes, you may wear your uniform from your old school."

"But professor, I am. They let us where whatever we wanted." McGonagall looked the girl up and down, pursed her lips and then sighed.

"Very well, I will alert the other teachers of your..outfit. Hurry along to the library now." She set off to the library, leaving the old woman behind watching.

_I'll go and read up on the magic society here in Europe and maybe find out what all the commotion is about. I still think its stupid. I'm not a pure blood and I had the highest grades at my old school, which beat all the pure bloods._ She found the library and began her research.

______________________

"Time to get up Mione. It's seven o'clock. Wake up." 

_Damn I slept in again._ Hermione got up and dressed, walking down to the Great Hall with Ginny. She waved to Harry and Ron who were already stuffing their faces with food. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Kalena wasn't there.

"Where's Kalena?" Ginny shook her head.

"Out of the way mudblood." She recognized the voice instantly and turned around to be face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Where's Kalena? What'd you do to my friend?"

"None of your business mudblood. You're not even worthy of a pure bloods time, so why would you be worthy of her friendship?"

"A pure blood? She's not..."

"Miss Granger. You will follow me." Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall and that behind her were two Weasleys and a boy with a scar on his forehead.

"But professor, I didn't do anything."

"Follow me Miss Granger." Draco smirked at all of the Gryffindors following behind the old lady. He walked over to his table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle and then looked around at everyone there.

_The mudblood was right, she's not here. I wonder where she could be. Probably still sleeping._ He didn't give it another thought and started eating.

______________________

McGonagall ushered the students into the headmaster's office. They saw the old man look up and he waved them forward. 

"They're all yours Albus." She looked at the group once more and then left, shutting the door behind her. They all wondered what they had already done to get into trouble.

"Sit down." Four chairs appeared in front of his desk and they slowly walked over and sat into them.

"You're not in trouble, do not be worried. I'm sure you all know Kalena Thomas. You all also know her secret, that she is a muggle born. It is quite serious that you do not tell anyone of what she is, it would bring about a lot of confusion." He looked at them seriously and making sure they understood.

"We do not know how she was sorted into Slytherin, as you all saw last night, but she is not a pure blood. This has us all stumped and we do not want questioning parents wondering about the situation before it has been solved. She is a very, very special girl and we don't want her to come to any harm. Do you all understand?" The group nodded and he smiled at them, releasing the tension in the room.

"Then you are dismissed to return to breakfast and are allowed to be late to class." The group got up and left, except for Hermione who waited til they were gone and walked up to Dumbledore.

"Professor, do you happen to know where she is? I didn't see her at breakfast and I was worried." 

"She is in the library, most likely absorbed in a book. Here, take her schedule with you. I made sure that all her classes today are with you, Harry or Mr. Weasley, so she may be helped out." He handed her the schedule and she walked out of the office towards the library.

______________________

_....the Slytherin house has always and always will be deprived of only pure bloods. The current Head of House is Professor Ubel Diomedes, who has followed in his father's footsteps, Chesed Diomedes who was Head of Slytherin until his death. The rumored next head of house is potions teacher Severus Snape._

I guess they don't update these books very often, since Snape is the Head of House. What was that? I thought I heard a noise. She stood up and walked out of her corner and saw Hermione looking for someone.

"Morning." Kalena smiled as Hermione jumped at the sound of her voice.

"We're going to be late for class, you missed breakfast. I was wondering where you were." She handed Kalena her schedule.

"Dumbledore said we have all classes today together, so that way I can show you around. What were you doing in here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. I came here to do research on some things and I ate earlier. Now let's go to class, come on." They ran out of the library and down into the dungeons for Double Potions.

______________________

"Where's Hermione? It's not like her to be late." Just as Harry finished Hermione and Kalena burst into the room.

"Miss Granger you're ten minutes late, 20 points from Griffindor." Snape smirked and then looked up and saw Kalena next to her.

"But Professor I was told by Professor Dumbledore to find Kalena and bring her to class. She was up in the library and you know how far away from here it is." Hermione said between breaths.

_She must not run as much as I do, she seems to tired. Maybe I should try and help her out since she said he doesn't like her too much._

"It's my fault Professor. I tripped on the way and my stuff went everywhere, which caused us to be extra late. Don't punish her for my clumsiness." Snape not wanting to take points from his own house, nodded in agreement.

"Miss Thomas, your sounding like a Gryffindor. For that you will sit next to Mister Malfoy here in the front, for the rest of the year. Maybe you will turn into more of a Slytherin, if you're around one." Kalena looked over and saw a smirking Malfoy. She walked over to him, stepping on Pansy's foot which was held out to trip her, and sat down next to Draco. 

Snape looked back at his book and starting talking, when Draco slid a piece of paper over to her. Making sure Snape wasn't looking, she read it to herself.

_Why weren't you at breakfast and why did you come in with_

the mudblood?

When she read the last word she cringed and then wrote back to him between taking notes.

_I woke up really early this morning, the time difference ya know, so I ate breakfast when it was first served. I came in with HERMIONE because she's my friend and like she said, Dumbledore told her to find me. If you don't like her then keep it to yourself around me or fuck off. The way I was raised, blood does not matter and I believe that. If you want, go back to your whore, Pansy. Tell me your answer after class, if I miss more notes Snape may change his mind about taking the points away from me._

She slid it back to him and saw him read it and drop his quill and then look up immediately at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Mister Malfoy, is there something you'd like to share with the class. I know these notes aren't that shocking." The whole class was staring at Draco and he turned a slight pink.

"No professor. I uh...just can't believe that Wolf Bane is in that." He made a quick but non-convincing recovery. Snape stared at him for a minute and then continued with his lecture.

______________________

"I wonder what happened." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"You didn't see? They were writing back and forth and then the last thing she said shocked Draco. I wonder what it was. I'll ask her after class." Ron and Harry nodded and they went back to their notes. Throughout the rest of class, Hermione and Kalena went back and forth answering questions, which embarrassed Snape to have a know-it-all in his house. 

After class, Draco followed Kalena out of the room and into an empty classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed them and then stood outside and listened through a crack in the door.

______________________

"So what's your answer?" Kalena sat down on a desk and Draco stood in front of her. She looked up at him and he pulled her into his mouth and they once again began tasting each other's tongue.

"I take it you're not going back to the whore then?" He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her again but she pushed him back.

"What about Hermione?" He sat down on a desk next to her.

"Why did you defend that mudblood? Why are you still? Why are you even her friend?"

"Because we have common interests, she's nice, and she's friend material. Like I told you in class, you don't like that she's my friend then you can fuck off." She stood up and grabbed her stuff. She started walking towards the door and he grabbed her arm.

"Fine if she's your friend, she's your friend. I'll deal with it, but I will not be buddy buddy with Potter and the Weasel." They heard a noise out in the hall and then Hermione walked in.

"What do you want mu...Granger."

"I was told to take Kalena to all her classes. It's kind of hard to do that if she's not with me, don't you think?" The door opened and Harry and Ron appeared next to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry Hermione. I totally lost track of time, we had to talk about something." She looked back at Draco and saw his anger at their interruption.

"Are you coming Kalena?" Harry smiled and Draco stood up to block Kalena from his view.

"What do you have next?" He checked Kalena's schedule.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch. Bye baby." He kissed her on the cheek and then grabbed his stuff and left. The three smiled at Kalena and they all ran to Herbology.

_Draco doesn't deserve her, not one bit. Damn Sorting Hat didn't know what it was doing._ Harry was then interrupted by an elbow into side by Kalena.

"Mister Potter, are you deaf back there? I asked everyone to put their goggles on." He blushed and then quickly put his goggles on as Kalena and Hermione laughed.

______________________

"What I was thinking Harry is at the next game we could.." 

"Hello? Anyone home? I said I need to go meet Draco so I'll see you later."

"Oh okay, bye Kalena." Ron smiled and waved.

"Kalena, I just wanted to tell you to watch out for Malfoy. If he ever found at what you are...his family is known for hating muggle borns. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." She smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek, which made him turn a shade of red.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself. I gotta go, byes. Talk to you later Hermione." She waved and ran off to the Great Hall to find Draco.

A blonde watched her running towards the school, from behind a tree and smiled to herself.

_That little whore, kissing Potter. This'll get Draco to leave her._ She walked past the Gryffindors and took a shortcut to the Great Hall.

______________________

_Where is she? Must be walking with the mudblood back here. Oh great, Pansy. She better not sit here...._ She sat down next to him in the empty seat he was saving for Kalena.

"Get lost whore, this seat is saved for my girlfriend." 

"She's not going to be your girlfriend for long. Guess who I just saw making out with the 'boy who lived'?" She smirked as Kalena walked in. She spotted Draco and then Pansy.

"Changed your mind about going back with the whore?" She narrowed her eyes at Pansy and she returned it. Draco then saw the Golden Trio walk in, Harry looking quite happy.

"Actually, she just told me a nice little story. Did you make out with Potter?" He said showing very slight anger and disbelief. After a second of noticing he was serious, she broke out into laughter. Everyone nearby started watching her and then after a couple of minutes she calmed down.

"She actually told you that? You are such a lying two-bit whore. If kissing someone on the cheek is making out, what'd me and you do last night Draco?" She walked behind Pansy, pulled her by her hair off her chair and a few feet away before walking back and sitting down. Pansy got up and walked to another empty seat.

"Why did you kiss him at all?" Draco still slightly angry.

"Oh you'll love that. He warned me about you, basically told me you were no good. He said he didn't want me to get hurt. Ain't that so sweet?" She started laughing again, but this time joined by Draco.

"Yes, I was making out with his cheek, if that's even possible. You really thought I'd do that huh? I'm not blaming you, since you don't know me and I already showed interest in him. Just wondering."

"I didn't believe her til I saw Potter walk in with a huge grin on his face. He must be a very lonely person." He noticed that Harry was looking over and smirked. 

Draco leaned into Kalena and gave her a kiss, sneaking his tongue into her mouth and then pulled away. He looked back over at the Gryffindor table and saw the result he wanted, Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and then looked away.

"You know if you're just going to use me to get him jealous, I could always make out with him instead of you." Draco hugged her.

"You're not going anywhere Miss Caele." She pushed him off.

"You don't even know my damn name and you're telling me not to leave ya?" 

"No. I know your name is Kalena, but I wanted a nickname for you. I remembered your middle name and shortened it. Do you like it?" She smiled and kissed him.

"I love it. We better get eating though, before Transfiguration." They both started their lunch without noticing they were being watched by two Gryffindors.

______________________

_What the hell does she see in him? They've been together only a day and they're already fighting? They will never last. I finally have a girl who wants to go out with me and HE takes her away._ Harry started stabbing at his food, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry, you okay?" Neville looked at his mutilated meal.

"Yeah. I am Neville, thanks." Harry looked and saw Hermione was watching the couple also. She looked like she was worried for her new friend. He nudged her as the mail started being delivered.

"I hope he doesn't find out about her being a muggle born, he'll be furious." Hermione whispered to Harry and he nodded. 

They finished their meals and then left to their class, Transfigurations Gryffindors and Slytherins.

______________________

Later that day, on the way to Divination, Harry and Ron spotted Kalena wandering the halls alone, apparently not knowing where she was going.

"Hey Kalena! You on your way to Divination?" 

"Yeah, do you know how to get there?" They nodded and led the way quickly up to the Divination room. Kalena tripped on a few trick steps which caused them almost to be late, rushing up the ladder to the Divination room. They sat down, Harry and Ron being exhausted from the run. Professor Trelawney walked out from a curtain and greeted everyone.

While the professor was in one of her 'trances', Harry thought it be the perfect time to ask her about earlier.

"So what happened at lunch between Draco and you?" 

"Oh, that Pansy slut tried to break us up by telling Draco I was making out with you. He must not trust me much if he thinks I would do that." Seeing the hurt look on his face she continued.

"Not saying I would never make out with you, you are a nice looking guy, I just don't cheat on my boyfriends. I have very strong loyalty ethics, since I've been cheated on before and I know how much it hurts to be betrayed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear to hear that. Well if he can't trust you now, do you think he'll trust you later?"

"I don't really blame him, he only just met me and doesn't really know me. After a while he'll know me better and should trust me." She smiled and he decided to leave it at that, she seemed really happy with him.

______________________

After that first rough week, Kalena had a great relationship with Draco and her friends stopped worrying about her. Weeks went by and the two seemed to be getting closer by each day. Their relationship seemed like nothing could go wrong, but at that point in a relationship there's always something bound to go wrong. 

Pansy was walking back to her common room, after the Halloween feast, when she heard two girls arguing over something. The Halloween feast was happening in the Great Hall so it was odd people weren't in there. She personally had left the feast early because she wasn't feeling good. She hid behind a pillar and listened as they approached.

"You have to break up with him, I don't want him hurting you once he finds out what you are."

"Hermione, don't worry about me. I'm not going to tell him anytime soon, if at all. I know how his family is about muggle borns and they'd never accept me, he'd hate me for sure. Anyway, I think I love him. I know its soon, but ever since I saw him watching me in the train station I haven't been ab le to get him out of my mind." Pansy couldn't tell who the second girl was but she sounded oddly familiar.

"Kalena, he's going to find out sooner or later, somehow. Its better to break it off now and then there's less chance of either of you getting hurt." Pansy gasped at hearing this new bit of information and then smiled to herself.

"Look, I'm going back to my common room since I'm not feeling well. Tell Harry and Ron 'Happy Halloween' for me, okay?"

"Sure, feel better. Bye." Hermione walked off to the Great Hall as Kalena started her walk to the dungeons. As soon as she was sure Hermione was gone, Pansy stepped out of the shadows in front of Kalena. She stared at Pansy in shock, wondering how much she heard.

"Why hello, mudblood." 


	3. Changes

A/N: Review people! If you review I get chapters out much faster. Well, here's the third chapter, hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or else I would use my influence to get a date with Tom Felton.

Kalena just stood there, white as snow, mouth hanging open and staring at the cruel grin on the other Slytherin's face.

"What's wrong mudblood?" Pansy emphasized the last word which caused Kalena to flinch.

"Please, Pansy. Don't tell anyone? I'll do anything." Right after she said it, Kalena regretted it.

"Anything?" Kalena nodded and Pansy laughed.

"This is too good to be true. Okay...anything. Break up with Draco or I tell him and every other Slytherin your little secret." Kalena knew it was coming but she was still pained her to hear the request.

"Anything but that, please?"

"The only other thing I can think of is killing yourself, but I know you won't do that, now will you? Break up with him after he gets back to the dungeons. I also have something else you're going to do for me but I'll explain that later. You may want to wipe those tears up before returning to the common room." 

Pansy walked away happily as Kalena rose her hand to her face and noticed that she was crying. Wiping them away she walked slowly towards the dungeons, deciding what to do.

______________________

__

Where is she? I wonder why she left dinner to talk to Granger and didn't return. Draco walked into his room and noticed her asleep on his bed. He smiled, walked over and kissed her on the cheek. She reluctantly opened her eyes, knowing who it was and what she now had to do. He sat down next to her as she sat up. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away.

"What's wrong, Caele?" 

"I don't think its working between us, I've decided to give it a go with Potter." 

"What! You cannot be serious, everything is going great. This is just some stupid joke, right?" Draco's anger was rising and his heart breaking. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You'll be better off without me. Goodbye." She stood up and quickly leaving the room so he would not see her cry.

Draco sat there, different emotions running through him: anger, sadness, confusion, and loneliness. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt this way before. He sat there letting his emotions battle until anger won and he became furious.

__

Who does that stupid bitch think she is? She's dumping me? I hate her, that little wench. Just to show her how much I hate her, I think I'll get revenge. 

Draco walked out of his dorm and to the sixth year girls' dorm. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked over to a familiar bed and got into it, on top of its occupant. He started kissing the girl as his hands roamed over her body. The girl returned his kiss and began talking off his robes.

"I missed you Draco."

"Shut up, Pansy." He silenced her with another kiss. 

In another part of the room, a girl lied there listening and silently crying. Starting to hear moaning, she put a silencing charm on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

______________________

Not wanting to accidentally run into Draco, Kalena threw on some clothes and left to the library before anyone was awake. 

After a few hours of reading and doing last minute homework, Kalena was interrupted by a person sitting down next to her at the table. She looked up at the bright and cheery face of Harry Potter. He smiled at her and she forced one in return.

"What's wrong? Skipping breakfast? We were worried about you, Lena." She closed her book and looked him in the eye for a minute before speaking.

"Harry, would you be my boyfriend?" Harry, obviously stunned, just sat there staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Is that a no then?" She looked disappointed and he quickly snapped out of his trance.

"No, no I will. But what about you and Draco?" He regretted he asked it as soon as he saw he struck a nerve. Kalena's eyes began to water and she looked away.

"He went back to Pansy." She whispered, just barely audible for him to hear. It wasn't the whole truth but she didn't want anyone worrying about her. Harry took this all in and then looked up at her.

"Am I just second choice? Your backup?" She shook her head and looked up at him.

"No, of course not. I would have dated you first if I was in your house. I never want you to feel that way, okay?" He nodded and then smiled, wiping her tears away with his hand.

"Come on, we need to get to class." She smiled back at him and followed him to Double Potions.

______________________

"How good of you to join us Mister Potter and Miss Thomas. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and see me after class for detention." Snape sneered at them.

"Why not take points off me too, you unfair bastard. Oh wait, that's right, you don't take off your own house. I mean you let sluts like Parkinson get away with stuff, yet Hermione gets something right and you punish her. What kind of shit is that?" Everyone in the room was dead silent, and Harry was slowly inching toward his seat, away from the angry witch.

"Miss Thomas! How dare you speak to me like that! I will not allow that, even from my own house. Twenty points!" The whole class gasped and some of the Slytherins started staring at Kalena with daggers in their eyes.

"Fine, then I will start deliberately losing points in all my classes so that Slytherin will lose the House cup. How's that sound Professor?" She spat the last word and Snape turned a bright red, which was highly unusual for his pale skin.

"That's enough, Miss Thomas. Go back to your room and I will speak to you later."

"Whatever, I don't really care about your shit right now." Kalena rolled her eyes and as she was walking out the door, muttered a spell while pointing her wand at Pansy. 

As soon as she was gone, Pansy began to break out in big green, pus filled blisters, all over her body. The Gryffindors broke into laughter and so did some of the Slytherins, while Draco and Snape looked at her in disgust. She started crying and ran out of the room towards the hospital wing.

__

Damn, is Kalena in a bad mood. Maybe last night was too much....No, she deserved it. Didn't she? Draco frowned and then glanced over to the Gryffindor side of the room, where he was receiving death glares from a certain three of them. Smirking back at them, he turned back towards the front, where Snape resumed the lesson.

______________________

Over the next couple of months, there were several other instances where Kalena got into an argument with a teacher. She began doing poorly in school and struggling in all her classes. 

She stayed with Harry, but neither were really happy so eventually they broke up and he got together with Ginny Weasley. After she became single she kept getting asked out but refused them all, not wanting to get hurt again so soon.

Feeling even more alone than normal, Kalena made absolutely sure to avoid Draco at all times. She wanted to avoid Pansy but she still had to work for her on a daily basis, so that Pansy didn't spill her secret to Draco. Because of the class incident, Pansy made sure to be very cruel to Kalena. 

Kalena spent most of her time in the library, sat with the Gryffindors during meals and classes and would cry herself to sleep at least every other night. While Draco, spent most of his time sneaking glances at her, thinking about her and missing her. Both, not realizing just how much they cared for the other. 

______________________

One Friday in December, Kalena and Hermione were sitting at a table together in the library, doing their Transfiguration homework. 

"Hey Kalena, are you coming to Hogsmead with us this weekend?" 

"I don't know, probably not." She continued her work as she thought about the letter she received that morning and Hermione frowned.

"Please? You spend more time in the library than I ever have, that's really saying something you know. Anyway, we're all worried about you." Kalena put her quill down and was about to say something when Ron walked up.

"Hey girls, you really need to get out of the library, you know? Its not healthy. How bout you come out and watch us practice? We can show you some new moves." Ron smiled and Kalena noticed Hermione let out a soft sigh and smile back.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble? Letting the enemy watch and all. I could be a spy, sent to give all you new plays to the Slytherins." Kalena smirked and Ron laughed.

"You a spy? But all the Slytherins hate you..." Ron then stopped himself after realizing what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Lena, I..."

"Its fine. I know they do. Sure, I'm in for watching practice. I just have to finish up this essay." She smiled and Ron felt relieved.

"Hermione, are you in?" Ron looked at her and she just smiled at him for a minute before realizing he was talking to her.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, I'll watch." 

Kalena smiled at her friend and Ron nodded before heading out. After Ron was out of hearing range Kalena burst out laughing. Hermione just looked at her confused.

"You like him! You like Ron!" Hermione turned a red that would make a Weasley proud.

"I do not!" Was all she could argue. Kalena raised an eyebrow and Hermione gave in.

"Fine, yes I do. He use to like me in fourth year but I don't think he does anymore. I don't blame him though, I mean look at me." 

Hermione stood up and Kalena looked at her. She was wearing a worn and faded pair of jeans, a baggy gray sweatshirt and a pair of brown hiking boots. Kalena herself was wearing a red halter top, which showed off her entire stomach, covered by a black sheer duster, a pair of tight black jeans and tan sandals. Even though Kalena was really down, she didn't show it in the way she dressed.

"I don't see anything wrong with you, you just dress different." Kalena said truthfully.

"I'm flat cheated, with huge hair and a lousy taste in clothes. You are beautiful, your hair, clothes, body. I could never look like you or get guys to like me like you do." Hermione's eyes began to water and Kalena stood up to look in her friends face.

"You are as beautiful as I am, always believe that okay? Look, how bout I show you? You'll believe results won't ya? When we go to Hogsmead, I'll give you a makeover. Sound good?" Hermione hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you, Kalena."

"Sure, sure. Now come on, let's go watch hot guys playing quidditch." They both laughed and left the library, Kalena had forgotten all about the letter.

______________________

Draco watched the girls from a distance. Hermione, Ginny and Kalena laughing and cheering the Gryffindor quidditch team as they practiced new moves and had a few mock games. He sat there watching Kalena having fun with her friends, that stood by her even though she was Slytherin and was Draco's girlfriend. He missed her very much but wouldn't show it to anyone. Feelings were weakness and Malfoys were never weak.

The practice finally ended and Harry and Ron flew over to the girls. Harry and Ginny had gone to a corner of the box and were now making out. Ron, who had finally excepted Harry with his sister, just rolled his eyes with Hermione and they started their own conversation. Kalena just looked away, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't blame them for not noticing her, she just missed Draco. Not wanting them to know there was anything wrong, she quickly wiped her eyes and put a smiled on her face.

"Hey guys, I just remembered I have to finish my Arithmancy essay. See you guys later." 

They all said their good-byes and she quickly exited the box. Draco saw her leave and quickly left his own box. She ran all the way down and then stopped at the foot of the stairs and collapsed. Not seeing her walk out of the tower for five minutes, he walked over to the door but stopped outside. He could hear sobbing from inside and he felt his heart break again, knowing that he was the cause of her crying. 

Draco stood outside for a few minutes, before it was too much for him and he kicked the ground. He froze when the crying immediately stopped. A few seconds later Kalena opened the door with red eyes and quickly brushed passed him, towards the school. 

"Kalena wait!" Draco heard himself yelling before he could stop himself. It didn't matter, Kalena just began sprinting towards the school. He began running after her, but knew he was no match for her speed. When he got inside the front doors, she was no where in sight. He punched a wall and was about to go look for her when Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked up. 

______________________

"Bloody hell." Draco mumbled.

"Where have you been, Drakie?" Pansy asked while she wrapped her arms around him and attempted to kiss him. He shoved her off and his two bodyguards caught her and righted her.

"Its none of your business." He started walking towards the dungeons. 

"It is too my business. You are my boyfriend! How am I supposed to play with you, if I don't know where you are?" Pansy tried her best at a seductive smile, but failed miserably and Draco jumped back in fright. 

"I may be your boyfriend, but I'm not your dog toy. Go play with them." 

Draco pointed to his cronies, who at the thought of Pansy playing with them, had began to run away. Draco laughed, as Pansy was even rejected by them. She crossed her arms and walked furiously the opposite direction. Temporarily forgetting his bad mood, Draco walked to the Slytherin common room.

______________________

The next morning, Kalena met up with her Gryffindor friends before they headed to Hogsmead.

Kalena could feel Draco's eyes on her as she got into a carriage with her friends. She shrugged it off and joined in on the conversation. 

Once in Hogsmead, Kalena and Hermione said their good-byes, claiming to be running an errand for McGonagall. The two girls walked into a store with a bright pink sign above the door reading: _Madame Cleo's Robes for the Material Witch_. 

"This looks like a good place to start." 

Kalena smiled and they looked around the store. After a minute, a skinny blonde middle aged woman walked out of the back. She wore very bright colors, so Hermione thought she may need to shield her eyes. The woman smiled at them and rushed over. 

"Bonjour, I am Madame Cleo. May I help you with something?" 

"Yes, do you have any clothes? Or do you only sell robes here?"

"Oh yes. Witch or muggle?"

"Both." 

The blonde nodded and ushered them to a back room. Kalena widened her eyes and looked like a kid in a candy store. Hermione felt uneasy at that look but could tell Cleo was ecstatic about it. 

"Oh thank you. Come on Hermione." She pulled the other girl to a rack and began thumbing through it with the occasional "Oh" and "Ah". 

"If you need anything just call." Madame Cleo walked out.

"Oh, this is nice and this and this and oh I LOVE this." 

Kalena began pulling the tops off the racks and handing them to Hermione, some of the clothes she got in several different colors. Hermione was feeling overwhelmed by all this and was about to run for it when Kalena dragged her to the changing room.

"Just try them on and come out so I can tell you yes or no." Kalena sat in a chair and watched Hermione model all the shirts. In the end she decided on a variety of three dozen different tank tops, halter tops, tube tops, T-shirts, jeans, skirts and shorts. Hermione was relieved that they were done when Kalena dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Now the witch clothes." Kalena began thumbing through the new clothes.

Hermione's hope was crushed and she was again piled with clothes off of the racks. After another round of modeling and choosing clothes, she left the witch area with more tops, skirts and a few dresses. Hermione felt like she or any of her descendants would never have to wear the same outfit ever again. They checked out after Kalena picked out a few dozen outfits for herself. They put all their clothes in two never-ending shopping bags and left. 

______________________

They had lunch and then went to another store called _Saeta's Beauty Boutique_. There wear a few girls that they recognized from school getting their hair done by what seemed to be invisible hair dressers. A small woman with beautiful long black hair walked up to them and bowed.

"You are here for this one?" She pointed at Hermione. Kalena nodded.

"I have just the thing." She walked over to a shelf and grabbed a potion, walking back to them. 

"Here you go dearie." She handed the bottle to Hermione.

"Can we have a tester first?" Kalena asked and Saeta nodded. She ushered Hermione to a seat and then a voice spoke from no where.

"I am Thomas, I will be you hair stylist today. What would you like done?" Hermione turned around and saw no one. 

"You can't see me ma'am, I am a hair poltergeist. I can't show myself on duty." Hermione nodded and turned back around.

"She wants a tester of this potion." Kalena held the potion out. The potion was grabbed and then Thomas spoke again.

"Ah yes, okay. Lean back please." 

Hermione leaned back and found her head in a sink getting her hair washed. After he was done he wrung her hair and then sat her back up. He combed her hair and then squirt out a quarter sized squirt on the top of her head, then slid the potion down all the length of her hair. He then re-combed her hair and Saeta used a quick drying spell on her hair. 

"You look wonderful ma'am. Farewell for now." Thomas said and then Kalena guessed he was gone.

Hermione's hair was now as straight and shiny as Kalena. Speechless, tears began to form in Hermione's eyes as she stared at her reflection. Kalena smiled and paid Saeta for three bottles. Kalena helped Hermione up and smiled at her. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks and she tightly hugged her friend.

"Thank you, thank you so much." 

"I'm glad you're happy. Come on we need to stop one more place." 

______________________

Hermione nodded and they walked down the street. Finally stopping in front of a store which looked like it could collapse at any given time. There was no sign anywhere that Hermione could see.

"What is this?"

"My favorite store in all of Hogsmead. _Venenifer Flamma. _In English it means Poisonous Fire. Its a jewelry store." 

Kalena smiled and pulled Hermione in. The room was very dim and it took a while for their eyes to adjust. Kalena pulled her friend over to a corner where there were lots of necklaces. There were charmed pendants, animate animals and objects and gems which could be of any color imaginable. Kalena was walking to another corner or the store where she saw a very beautiful silver dragon necklace, when she accidentally bumped into someone. 

"I'm sorry, I..." She froze and tears formed in her eyes as she looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. They both just looked at each other until a girl latched herself onto Draco. They looked over and saw Pansy. 

"Drakie, what are you...YOU!" Pansy noticed Kalena. 

"What are you doing talking to MY Drakie! Get away from him or you'll pay later." Pansy gave a small smirk to Kalena which consumed her with horror.

Hermione had just walked over to see what the commotion was as Kalena ran away and out of the store. Draco was about to run after her when he was punched in the jaw. Startled he looked at Hermione who was furious.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you hurt her any more than you already have. Go fuck your little slut here and leave Kalena alone." 

"How dare you talk to my Drakie that way, you filthy mudb..." Pansy was interrupted by a hard slap which snapped her head to the side.

"You two are horrible people, you deserve each other." Hermione turned on her heel, gathered both her and Kalena's bags and ran out the door in search of her friend.

______________________

Hermione looked all around Hogsmead and couldn't find Kalena so she headed back to the castle. As she walked in she immediately heading towards the library. She looked desperately around the library but could find Kalena no where. She asked Madame Pince and a few students if she had come in but they all answered the same. While leaving the library in a rush she ran right smack into Draco. 

"You horrible git, I hope you are happy. I can't find Kalena anywhere!" 

She pushed him aside and ran off down the hall. Draco felt horrible and ran to Slytherin Dungeon. He ran up the stairs and stopped outside the sixth year girls' dorm. He could hear very soft crying and was about to go in when he stopped himself.

__

She still hates me probably and after what happened in Hogsmead, I wouldn't blame her. Bloody hell, I hate this! He turned around and went to his own dorm. Falling onto his bed, he tried suffocating himself with his pillow for all of a few seconds, then realized he was too chicken to do it. He then just rolled onto his back and stared at the top of his four poster until he fell asleep a few hours later.

______________________

Kalena decided to clean herself up and go find Hermione. She looked all around the school and then went to Gryffindor Tower and was happy when everyone was still in Hogsmead. She then walked up to Hermione's dorm and walked in. Hermione was, as usual, sitting at her desk doing homework. Kalena silently laughed and then walked up behind her friend.

"Didn't you do enough of that earlier?" Hermione nearly feel out of her chair and then jumped up and hugged Kalena when she realized it was her.

"I was so worried. Are you okay? That stupid prat, I hate him."

"You shouldn't hate people. I hurt him first, remember? He took it really hard. He's not accustomed to showing sadness, so he expresses his anger instead and hurts people." Kalena shrugged and Hermione laughed.

"You're a regular psychologist." Kalena smirked and hugged her friend back.

"Thank you for getting my bag for me. I was just so...anyway you look absolutely gorgeous! Let's find you an outfit for dinner, shall we?" Hermione nodded and they both giggled as they went through their new clothes. 

______________________

Draco sat alone at dinner, not feeling sociable and still worried about Kalena. That soon faded as she and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. They both looked beautiful and all the guys seemed to notice. Draco just then realized that Hermione had straightened her hair and he mentally approved. He then looked back to Kalena who seemed to be doing better, as if nothing had happened. 

Neither of them looking his way they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Seamus, Neville, Dean and the Creevey brothers. The boys all gawking at the new Hermione and, as usual, at Kalena. The boys began flirting and the two girls flirting back. 

Seamus whispered something into Kalena's ear which caused her to break out into a grin. She turned toward him and pulled him into a French kiss which got a few dropped jaws, one of them belonging to Draco. She then smiled and began talking again. After a few minutes or so, Kalena looked over at Draco and stared at him for a moment before returning to the conversation.

__

Is she trying to make me jealous or just trying to hurt me? Kissing Finnagan in front of me! How dare she! She has no rig...she does have a right. I slept with Pansy to get back at her and all she did was kiss Finnagan. I am a horrible git. 

Draco decided not to eat dinner that night. He just watched a select few of Gryffindors, for all of dinner. The laughing, the flirting, the look of surprise on Harry and Ron's face when they came in and saw Hermione, then later Ron asking Hermione out, and the look of happiness and sadness on Kalena's face at the new couple. After that Kalena was forcing her smile and cheerfulness so that her friends did not worry. Kalena looked over a few more times at Draco, smiling once, before returning to the current conversation. 

______________________

For the next couple of weeks, Kalena and Draco kept stealing glances and small smiles at each other, yet nothing more than that. At Christmas time, Kalena was told by Pansy that she had to stay to do some more work for her. Reluctantly, Kalena sent a message home to her parents saying she was staying with her friends at Hogwarts. In reality, all of Kalena's friends were leaving for Christmas. Not wanting to get sympathy from her friends, she never told them her change in plans.

Saying she was going to be late getting on the train and that she had to sit with someone else, she made sure her friends wouldn't notice her absence until they were halfway to London. Kalena made a mental note to owl Hermione later and tell her she had last minute notice that she had to stay behind. Watching from a distance, Kalena saw her friends off before walking back to the school. 

Kalena walked into the common room and saw Pansy sitting on Draco's lap, kissing him. She stared at them for a moment and then Pansy looked up, smirked and waved at her. Draco looked at who she was waving at, just in time to see Kalena leaving. 

"Who was that?"

"No one Drakie. Just a lost mongrel." She smiled and kissed him again. 

"Okay that's all. There's your Christmas present, now get off." He shoved her to the floor and left to go collect his gorillas for a walk.

______________________

Kalena decided to stay in the Gryffindor dorms during Christmas, since she knew none of the sixth year girls were there. This way she could avoid Pansy and Draco and have a possibly descent Christmas. Kalena went to Gryffindor Tower and walked up to Hermione's desk, taking out a quill and parchment. She wrote her a quick letter telling her about the change in plans and then walked up to the owlery. She spent some time with Jaeger, her crow, and then sent him off with her letter to Hermione.

On her way back to the tower, she was stopped by Pansy. Kalena quickly looked around to make sure Draco wasn't near by and then a feel of dread fell over her. Pansy grinned and leaned against the wall.

"Why so sad mudblood? You don't like seeing me?" Kalena just stayed silent, staring at her.

"I'm hurt, really. There's two new customers for you. I'm sure you know who, since they're always together and in Slytherin." Kalena shook her head and her face contorted in disgust. Pansy only laughed at the pain and shame she was causing.

"Please no, Pansy. Please, I'm begging you." Just then Crabbe and Goyle walked around the corner and Pansy clapped happily. 

"Right on time boys." Kalena felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she looked at the two grinning Slytherins in horror.


	4. Christmas Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter people. I only own Draco in my dreams. *Drool*

Draco was walking around the school, trying to clear his mind, when he heard a muffled sound coming from a classroom. He thought this was weird but was going to forget it, that is until he heard a distinct female voice.

He quickly walked to the door, paused for a second and then opened it. There he saw Justin Finch-Fletchley on top of a girl, both barely dressed at all. Draco just stood there watching, then he saw the girl's face and his suspicions were confirmed. 

Justin was screwing his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Draco didn't know whether to be angry for the betrayal or relieved that he could be rid of her. Because of his confusion, he settled for beating the shit out of the Hufflepuff.

"What the hell is going on here!" 

Draco walked over and pulled Justin off, punching him in the face and then kicking him when he hit the floor. He kept kicking him for a full minute, switching between his stomach, chest and face. 

When he was done, and Justin was very bloodied, he did a quick spell to clean up the blood and heal Justin enough so he wouldn't have to go to Pomfrey. Just because he beat the shit out of him, didn't mean he was going to get in trouble for it. 

_Pansy's not worth it._

Draco then looked at Pansy, who all this time just sat there watching as if it were a sport. She smiled at him and walked over, presumably to congratulate the winner, but he pushed her away.

"You disgust me. You're no better than a filthy mudblood. Stay the hell away from me, you filthy whore." 

For this, Draco got a slap and a huff of anger from Pansy before she stormed away. Draco then looked at the ground and saw the rest of her clothes and raised an eyebrow. She seemed to also remember them at this time and walked back in the room, nose in the air, and collected her clothes and left.

If he wasn't in such a confused mood, he would have found this quite funny. As it was, he just sat down on a desk and put his face in his hands. He felt like crying but would not and could not. Malfoys did not, under any circumstance, cry. 

If you cried, you were weak. If you were weak, you were disowned. If you were disowned, you were worth no more than a muggle. And since Malfoys were not lowly, in their standards anyway, you would be tortured and then killed. 

Lucius had told him when he was still a child, that it helped to preserve the strength in the bloodline. That if Draco ever became a weakling, Lucius would take joy in killing a weak link in the bloodline. Lucius would do anything to preserve the purity and strength in the blood.

Draco saw Justin stirring, so he decided to leave. He walked out of the room and decided to go walk by the lake. It tended to be peaceful outside, especially in the cold and at night, when everyone was inside.

He walked back to the dungeons and got his cloak, making sure to avoid Pansy, and headed toward the front doors. He didn't encounter anyone along the way, except a few Hufflepuffs, which he currently disliked, and a teacher. 

He smiled as he got outside, the cool air stung his face, the numbing feeling was just what he needed at the moment. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and hugged his cloak to himself, walking towards the lake.

______________________

As Draco neared the lake, a figure appeared on the ice. The person was skating all around, nothing fancy, just gliding. He hid behind a tree as a feminine voice reached his ears. She was singing a song he didn't know, and he knew most wizarding songs. 

He tried to focus on her words and as soon as he did he tensed. He knew the voice very well and it still pained him to hear it. Whether it hurt him or not, he couldn't make himself leave, so he stayed behind the tree, watching and listening to the figure.

  
_"'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not al...._"_   
_

Draco watched as she stumbled to a stop as she fell unto the ice. He contemplated going to help her, but then he heard it. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking. 

He couldn't help himself, he ran over to her as fast as he could. But as soon as he hit the ice, he flew backwards onto his back. He groaned and then sat up. 

Kalena was staring at him, fear and sadness filling her eyes, even more so, then they already were. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, then Kalena got up and skated away.

Draco got up and tried to run after her but, yet again, he fell flat on his back. He looked around for her and yelled out in frustration when she was no where in sight. He stood up and slowly made his way back to the grounds.

______________________

Draco went walking around the school again. He then heard a soft, sad voice singing. He looked at where he was and frowned. He had never been around here before, but he was told that this was where Gryffindor Tower was.

He walked some more and the singing got louder and he was able to understand the same song from earlier.

"_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?_"

The singing stopped and he came to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. He raised an eyebrow and the portrait look at him.

"Is this the entrance to Gryffindor Tower?" He asked in an innocently curious voice. The Fat Lady looked him up and down and frowned.

"More Slytherins! Those Gryffindors these days." The Fat lady shook her head.

"More Slytherins? What do you mean by that?"

"There's that one young lady who has been befriended by the Gryffindors. She comes here constantly and now she's actually living here during the break. Its an outrage!"

_So that's why I haven't seen Kalena around in the common room. She must really want to avoid me as much as possible._ Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by the painting's ranting.

"In my day, the Slytherins barely ever came up from the dungeons and they never consorted with Gryffindors. Kids these days! Do they never follow the rules?"

"Can you let me in to see my friend?" The Fat Lady immediately stopped ranting and stared at him.

"Let ANOTHER Slytherin into Gryffindor Tower? Are you ridiculous?" Draco then heard a girl's voice pleading on the other side of the portrait.

"And she doesn't want you to come in. So the answer is, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" 

Draco slammed his fist into the wall and then regretted it. He could feel that he had broken several bones.

"DAMNIT! SON OF A BITCH! BLOODY HELL!" 

After some more ranting, he decided he should head to the hospital wing, his hand was turning several colors. He gave the painting an evil glare and then trudged away, down the corridor. Draco wasn't aware that on the other side of the painting, Kalena was sobbing uncontrollably, yet again. 

______________________

Kalena kept crying, on and off, the rest of the night. She skipped dinner, much to the concern of Draco and the teachers. Professor McGonagall, checked on her later, bringing her some food, which was refused. 

Draco waited outside the portrait and after he was going to give up, the painting swung open and McGonagall stepped out. She turned around and gave Kalena instructions to make it to Christmas breakfast the next morning. 

Kalena was shielded by the painting and she must've only nodded, since he didn't hear her voice. The only sign that she was okay, was that McGonagall was leaving her. He kicked the wall and walked back to the dungeons, before he could be discovered.

______________________

Draco was walking to breakfast the next morning, he was in a very bad mood. When he went back to Slytherin Dungeon, he found Pansy already at it with another guy. When he hexed them both, she had the nerve to hex him in his sleep. 

He woke up with little bat wings all over his face, again. He hated when in happened the year before and now it had happened again. Draco was really getting sick of bats and that didn't help his relationship with Snape, who looked like an overgrown bat himself.

He had cleared up the bat wings and was furious, not to find Pansy anywhere in the dungeons. He wanted to hex her until she couldn't walk, but that would have to wait til he saw her again. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas, he could tell.

He was almost to the Great Hall, when he heard soft crying coming from a corridor. He decided to check it out, hoping it was Pansy who was hurt by one of her boytoys. 

What he didn't expect to see was Kalena, sitting in an old, crying her eyes out next to a window. She looked beaten up and her robes were torn. 

His anger and curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the classroom and slowly up to her. She didn't notice him until he placed a hand on her shoulder, and when he did she jumped in fright and tried to wrap her robes tighter around herself.

Draco knew what happened to her and he felt more angry than he ever had before. He tried to control his urge to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright. 

He knew it wouldn't and that she may be scarred for life. He took a deep breath and vocalized the question which had been running through his mind.

"Who?" 

He said it so calmly that he had surprised himself, for he was physically shaking with rage. She didn't say a thing, only whimpered some. Draco couldn't stop himself anymore, he let loose his anger on the wrong person.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU? ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" 

He was now shaking her by her shoulders, her head lolling from side to side like a rag doll. As soon as he noticed this, he let her go quickly and backed away. He just stood there staring at her. 

Even when she got up and sprinted out of the room, he just stared at her. Then after realizing that she had left and what he had done, he ran after her. He yelled out her name but she was no where in sight. 

Draco thought about where she might've gone and automatically, Gryffindor Tower popped into his mind. He then began sprinting towards it. After a few corridors and a couple of stairways, he began to hear voices. Two of them, arguing over something.

He ran faster hoping that it was Kalena and that she was okay. But as he got closer, he slowed down. The voices were beginning to clear and he could tell it was Kalena....and Pansy.

He finally came to a stop behind a suit or armor, and decided to listen in before interrupting.

______________________

"Get the bloody hell off me, you wench!" 

Pansy was trying to screech, but Kalena had her pinned to the wall by her throat. After the comment made by Pansy, Kalena punched the other girl in the face with her free hand. She then dropped her on the floor, backing up a few steps but keeping her wand on Pansy.

"I'm not doing it anymore. I don't really care anymore about anything. So you can't make me do anything your twisted mind wants."

Pansy stood up and wiped the blood from her lip, then glared at Kalena. She then reached for her wand but it wasn't there. 

She looked up at Kalena who was twirling it inbetween her fingers. Pansy let out a very unlady like growl and seemed like she would pounce on Kalena, given the chance.

"You're going to pay for this, you stupid mudblood." Kalena flinched at the name and then narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you ever insult my heritage again! Blood obviously doesn't matter, since I'm a better witch than you."

"That's funny, because Draco obviously liked me better. He did come back to me, now didn't he?" Kalena's eyes filled with renewed tears but she wouldn't let them drop.

"Then he obviously has no taste. First a mudblood and then you!" Pansy smirked and leaned against the wall.

"You really should have never gotten into Slytherin. You can't have feelings when you're in our world. That's always been your problem, showing your feelings. That is how all this started, isn't it? You didn't want my Drakie knowing you were a lowly mudblood. So you complied with breaking up with him and doing these little...favors for Hogwarts' male student body. I bet you liked it thought didn't you? You liked feeling filthy because that's exactly what you are!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ME. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STUPID BITCH!" 

Tears wear now rolling down Kalena's face and she was fighting not to kill Pansy. Before anything else could go on, they were interrupted by someone walking towards them. They both looked towards the incoming Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He strolled over to Pansy and kissed her a few times before turning towards Kalena.

"And you. What do you think you're doing? Well?"

"I'm not doing anything for either of you anymore. You can't make me!" Justin laughed and then grinned.

"Oh yes you are doing this and we can make you. Misters Crabbe and Goyle are awaiting you. I heard that they got a little rough with you last night, so you need to clean yourself up so that you look pretty for them. Understood?" He then began walking towards her and Kalena backed away until she was flat against the wall.

"Now give me her wand and let's go. Now!"

"I don't think so." A cold voice drawled.

They all turned to see the cold face of Draco Malfoy, who had stepped out from his hiding place. Pansy yelped and Justin almost wet himself as he jumped back in shock. When Draco looked at Kalena, she looked away in shame and sorrow.

"How..how long have you been there, Drakie?" Pansy tried to be sweet but failed miserably.

"I've been here long enough to know what's been going on around here and a few...other facts about a certain ex-girlfriend." 

Draco turned to look at Kalena but before he could turn his head completely, he was punched hard in the jaw, making him stumble and almost fall. He looked up to see a furious witch with tears streaming down her face, which was cause to be scared.

He stood up and rubbed his jaw, which felt like she had broken. Pansy and Justin backed away some, but still in view of what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" 

"For everything!" She was very red in the face and looked on the verge of murder. "For you liking me. For you hurting me. For your families stupid concepts. For you being constantly on my mind. For all the pain and humiliation and violation, that I have been going through to make sure you didn't know the truth about me, all because I didn't want you to think low of me. And finally for making me love you and not being able to stop. I want to hate you and move on but I can't and this is all your fault." Rivers of tears flowing freely down her face, went to punch him again but he caught her hand.

"How can you say it all my fault? None of this would have happened, if you had never even come here! So don't you dare try blaming me, you filthy little mudblood bitch!" 

And that did it. Kalena stopped fighting, stopped being mad, and even stopped standing. She fell to the ground and was silent as she cried, staring at the floor, not really seeing it. 

Draco stood there and realized what he said and a tear rolled down his cheek unknowingly. 

How could I possibly ever stand to look at myself in the mirror again. To be able to even look at her. He shook his head. _  
No I shouldn't be allowed to look at her beauty again._ His thoughts were interrupted by clapping. He looked up to see Pansy clapping, congratulating him again. 

_Doesn't she realize by now that she shouldn't congratulate me._

"Bravo! You put that stupid, filthy, ugly mudbl.." 

Pansy was tackled by Kalena and was getting punched repeatedly in the face. Draco was going to let her continue but didn't want Kalena in trouble for murder. He pulled her off and wrapped his arms around her. He noticed how warm she felt in his arms, he smiled and hugged her tighter.

She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, and a smile formed on her lips. He saw the question in her eyes and smiled back.

"Yes. I still love you. Just because you're a mud...muggleborn, doesn't mean I love you any less." 

He leaned down and kissed her. They both looked over at the body of Pansy, she was unconscious and bleeding. Draco looked to Justin, who was still in hiding.

"You better clean her up or people are going to ask questions. And I'd suggest, she doesn't come back to the dungeons for a while." 

Draco and Kalena left Justin to deal with Pansy and headed off down the corridor. Kalena was in his arms the whole way up to Gryffindor Tower. When they approached the Fat Lady she looked at them crossly but couldn't refuse the password, which Kalena had.

Kalena went to go change and Draco sat in front of the fire, feeling better than he had in weeks. He then felt something wet on his face and reached up to see what it was. As he looked at his hand, he went rigid. 

He was crying. He, a Malfoy, was crying. Draco thought that it was impossible, but so was loving a mudblood. He gave a soft laugh and looked at the fire. He was going to be killed....by his own father.

______________________

"So you two are back together? That's great!" 

Kalena and Hermione were sitting in the library, which was now their place, and were doing homework. Kalena had been much happier since her and Draco got back together. She began eating more and getting more sleep, even though, unbeknownst to everyone, Draco and her shared the same room for the rest of the holidays. Not that they did anything....too bad.

"I'm so happy. I still can't believe he took me back after he found out about all that stuff."

"I still can't fathom why you put up with Pansy making you do that! She's just a wretched prat."

"More like a dog faced whore who never closes her legs or mouth." 

Both girls turned to see a certain blonde haired Slytherin standing behind them. Kalena smiled widely and stood up to greet him. They kissed a few times but then remembered Hermione was there and quit. Draco nodded to Hermione before turning back to Kalena.

"I was thinking maybe we could for a walk tonight, to uh..." He glanced over at Hermione and then smiled innocently. "to talk about muggle stuff. You can tell me about your world." Kalena tried to hold in a laugh and then nodded.

"This is my world, since you're in it." 

They all then heard loud coughing and gagging sounds and turned to see a pair of disgusted Gryffindors. Ron and Harry. Kalena and Draco rolled their eyes and Hermione slapped the back of two boys' heads. 

"You ruined a perfectly good moment, you gits!"

"You mean a perfectly disgusting moment!" Harry said as Ron pretended to gag again.

"No wonder, Ginny's always complaining about no romance in her relationship. How could she have romance with you? I have to go through the same kind of relationship as her! NO ROMANCE, WHATSOEVER! That is a couple with romance." Hermione pointed behind her and they all looked as all there was, was a bookshelf.

"Where'd they go?"

______________________

Pansy glared at the trio standing there idiotically. She had seen the couple slip out, just as Hermione began her rant. Rolling her eyes, she looked back down at the letter she had just written and smiled evilly.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

I would just like to inform you of the recent events around the school, involving your son. He was going out with a Kalena Thomas, who, I might add, wasn't right for him. She was a Slytherin whom befriended Gryffindors. Her best friends being that of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the mudblood, Hermione Granger. 

I was unsure of what to do, to solve the problem. That is until one day, I overheard her talking to her mudblood friend, Granger. I heard that she herself was a mudblood and was keeping it from Draco. 

This of course sickened me, so I put a stop to it. I threatened her to stay away from him and I blackmailed her into a very humiliating life. Then I, Pansy Parkinson, pureblood and Slytherin, became his girlfriend, and was very honorable towards him.

Anyway, it was all going well until he found her assaulting me in the halls, during the holidays. She somehow tricked him into taking her side, causing him to dump me and get back with the filthy mudblood.

As I feel that I cannot do anything further, I thought that telling you and letting you deal with it was best. I do hope that the situation will be resolved and I possibly will be in your thoughts, as you pick a suitable bride for him. 

Pansy Parkinson

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short you guys. I promise to get the next chapter out sooner. Please review! I will have a chapter out next week, but you have to keep in mind that I'm currently writing four stories at once. I'm also thinking of starting another, but I think I will wait til I finish one.


End file.
